Lo inevitable
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Se quedaron sentados en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la brisa. De la fiesta sólo les llegaban sonidos ahogados de risas y una tonada que acaba de empezar, James comenzó a tararearla y Lorcan entendió de inmediato: se trataba de su canción favorita. Se giró para contemplarlo y perdió el aliento.
**Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling

* * *

 _Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

 _ **PROMPT:**_ _Lorcan y Lysander van a la casa de James. Lysander se va con Albus, y Lorcan se queda con James, que es su mejor amigo y el único chico con el que no le importaría ser algo más que amigos. Pero no se lo quiere decir, y en esa tarde pasa algo que hace que James lo descubra._

* * *

Probablemente no sea lo que el autor o la autora del PROMT espera, pero me ha gustado como quedó.

* * *

 **Lo inevitable**

Era un caluroso día de mediados de julio, el sol brillaba en lo alto y una agradable brisa aligeraba el ambiente. Los Potter habían organizado una fiesta para celebrar la próxima boda de Victoire y Teddy, después de todo eran prácticamente la familia del muchacho junto con su abuela. Muchas familias mágicas asistieron, entre ellos los Scamander, para alegría de James; y Scorpius Malfoy para felicidad de Albus.

Sin embargo, por diversas razones ninguno de los muchachos había tenido contacto. Fue un par de horas de iniciada la celebración, cuando la música sonaba alto, la gente bailaba, cantaba y reía, que Lorcan dejó de bailar con Rose (insistiendo con que Lysander deseaba bailar con ella) y comenzó a buscar a su mejor amigo. No se le hizo un trabajo difícil, él podría encontrarlo entre una multitud con los ojos cerrados.

Llegó a él por detrás y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, James charlaba bastante animado con una jovencita de cabellos pelirrojos. Le regaló a ésta una sonrisa tan encantadora como las solía dar, Molly se sonrojo ligeramente y devolvió el gesto con timidez.

—¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? —preguntó James, incómodo.

—¿El qué? —Lorcan sabía a la perfección a lo que se refería, pero le gustaba hacerse el inocente.

James bufó molesto, estaba a punto de responder, pero la voz de su prima lo interrumpió:

—¿De casualidad has visto a Albus, Lorcan?

—Debe de estar del otro lado de la carpa, la última vez que lo ví bailaba con Lily —hizo un gesto vago con la mano para señalar un lugar detrás suyo.

Molly asintió con la cabeza, agradeció la ayuda y se marchó, no sin antes hacerle un guiño coqueto.

—¿Salimos, James? Hace mucho calor…

Parecía que el joven Potter iba a decir algo, pero al final sólo soltó un escueto "Bien" y se encaminó a la salida de la carpa. Lorcan lo seguía de cerca y cuando el muchacho se quedó parado en la entrada le jaló de la manga de la túnica para arrastrarlo a la parte trasera, donde se proyectaba la sombra de la carpa sobre el césped.

El rubio se dejó caer con delicadeza y se desabrochó la túnica hasta la mitad del pecho. Su madre había insistido en que usaran —su hermano y él— unas extravagantes, con telas pesadas y muchos adornos; ya no la soportaba más, el calor era demasiado. James se sentó a su lado e influenciado por él desabotono los tres primeros botones, su túnica era más ligera.

Se quedaron sentados en un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la brisa. De la fiesta sólo les llegaban sonidos ahogados de risas y una tonada que acaba de empezar, James comenzó a tararearla y Lorcan entendió de inmediato: se trataba de su canción favorita. Se giró para contemplarlo y perdió el aliento.

Nada podría ser más hermoso y cautivador que observar a James Sirius sentado en el suelo con la túnica desarreglada, los cabellos revueltos y una mirada brillante mientras canturreaba su canción favorita. Absolutamente nada.

Quizá fuera la intensa mirada que Lorcan le dedicaba o la añoranza con que le veía los labios, tal vez lo embelesado que parecía y la manera en que se le iluminaba el rostro, James no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que su amigo no lo veía como se ven los amigos. Había algo más, un sentimiento profundo y distinto a la amistad. Al fin James había descubierto el secreto, la verdad: Lorcan estaba enamorado de él. El corazón le dió un vuelco y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un tono carmín.

Guardó silencio a la mitad de la canción y fue el momento en que el rubio reaccionó, desvío la mirada un segundo, sin embargo, volvió a mirarlo con seguridad. Había aceptado sus sentimientos mucho tiempo atrás, ahora ya no existían dudas acerca de lo que sentía y tampoco podía evitar lo inevitable.

—James…

—No —le cortó—. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido, yo…

No tuvo tiempo de decir más, el rubio lo interrumpió al levantarse con una expresión extraña adornando su rostro.

—Si esa es tu respuesta, está bien —fingió una de sus tranquilas sonrisas—. Somos mejores amigos.

Se quedó un segundo más ahí y luego comenzó a caminar, James se levantó de un saltó preguntándose por qué a veces los Scamander era tan densos, ¿no podía dejarlo terminar? Y le dió alcance.

Lo cogió del brazo, cuando Lorcan lo miró le estampó un beso rudo. Se separaron un momento después, el rubio dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa divertida y empujó a su amigo en un gesto cariñoso.

—Yo… lo que quiero decir, bueno… —Se quedó callado, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

—No hay necesidad de complicarse, el tiempo es corto para eso —dijo Lorcan con suavidad. Lo cogió de la barbilla, levantó su rostro y plantó un ligero beso, apenas un roce de labios.

Ambos se acomodaron las túnicas y volvieron a la fiesta sin hacer mención de lo sucedido, pero sin poder evitar más toques de los necesarios el resto de la velada.

Cuando todo iba llegando a su fin la canción de James volvió a sonar, sin pensárselo dos veces el castaño se levantó de la silla y le tendió el brazo a su amigo.

—¿Me permite esta pieza? —preguntó, intentando sonar galante.

Lorcan soltó una risa cantarina y aceptó el brazo sin chistar.

Se colocaron en el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar con lentitud, sin seguir ningún ritmo en particular más que el propio. Ahí, girando grácilmente, no les importo nada, además de ellos dos.

Si se hubieran tomado el tiempo de observar a su alrededor habrían cachado a Scorpius y Albus comportarse bastante cariñosos en un rincón de la tienda. Quizá si James no hubiera estado tan entretenido observando la brillante sonrisa de Lorcan habría podido hacer su papel de hermano sobre protector y alejar a Malfoy de su preciado hermanito menor, pero ya que estaba tan ocupado nadie intentó evitar ni su comportamiento ni el casto beso que surgió.


End file.
